Amy Dickenson Stories: What doesn't kill you
by The keeper of lone wolfs
Summary: It is three years after Amy first met Kai and a lot has happened. She is now back in Britain with her friends. But ever since she came back she wasn't the same. Which is one big mystery to everyone.
1. Chapter 1 New begining

**Chapter one.**

A girl well if you could call her a girl of the age of eighteen kicked down the doors of an old building used all of her strength when it was obviously not needed.

"Was that really needed Pablo?" another girl of the same age asked

Pablo other wise known as Sallie Wyatt. She had long flowing raven hair with a few blue highlights emphasising the intensive raven hair. A pair of big black sunglasses covered her piercing aquamarine eyes. Although it was winter she still wore the sunglasses as if to protect people from the intensity of her blue eyes. She pulled her coat making it hug her curves. As a breeze swept through the place.

"Cass we have plenty of time to waste. So stop worrying!" Pablo stated with out a care in the world.

Cass or also formerly know as Cassandra Maria her surname is still unknown. Her raven black electric blue highlights caught the net breeze that hit the large group of girls. Cass was thankful that she had put on suitable clothes on underneath her coat. Her sapphire eyes where glued on the open door way it looked like as if there had been no life within the confinements of the building for many months. A sigh left her lips as her fear started to get real.

"Why does she want us to come here any way?" another female spoke up.

"I have no idea Emilia but lets get this done and dusted ASAP." Cass smiled her weak smile.

Emilia Jay's long blonde ringlets were lucky enough not to be tangled within the wind. As her hood kept them in the warm comfort of her hood. Her hazel eyes burnt Cass's back. She did not like the look of this place.

**Meanwhile....**

"No don't!" A shout echoed within the second floor of the large house. A female with long dark brown hair with large crystal eyes ran into the lions den. She approached the sleeping female and started shaking her violently. "Amy!! AMY wake up!" she shouted with a strong French accent. Amy shot up in bed then threw the girl onto the bed and placed her into an arm lock.

"Papillion." Amy spoke firmly.

"Look I'm sorry it is just that..." she began.

Amy released her. "Just go." she stated. Papillion then got up from the bed and left Amy alone. Which only seemed like a new routine for her to do. Amy awaited till she could no longer hear Papillion's feet tapping on the floor. She then approached her bed side cabinet picked up a small glass bottle. Without thinking and faster than humanly possible threw the glass bottle at the wall. Within contact with the wall the glass smashed into millions of small crystal and the tables within the bottle turned into dust within the contact. There was a few dents left within the wall. "Blasted sleeping pills." Amy growled. They where suppose to make her forget her dreams but she seemed to be getting immune to them. Her gaze hit the cloak it was eleven. Which meant that the girls will be back before long. A sigh left her lips. Why did something that happen three year ago still affect her?

**An hour later...**

"PAPILLION WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" Pablo shouted as she entered the home.

Papillion appeared at the top of the stairs. "I have no idea I haven't seen her since this morning." she replied

"Another goose chase?" a female's voice filled their ears.

"Yes Princess DX." Cass replied calmly

Cass turned at the living room door to find Princess DX standing there. Princess DX used to be know as Candice Michelle Michaels. Her hair was in its usual bleach blonde tightly curled shoulder length and her emerald eyes just stared at the girls before her. "AMY YOU TWO FACED LYING COW!" Pablo screamed. They all turned to face the kitchen doorway to find Amy appearing.

"Pablo chill out." Papillion began.

"AMY LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU...DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Pablo started screaming yet again.

But she was to late Amy started walking past them not taking any notice of any one of the girls.

"AURGH!!" Pablo yelled

"NO!!!!!!!" the rest of the girls screamed

Amy stared at Pablo as she was diving through mid air right at her. Everyone winced at the sight fearing Amy's reaction. Pablo's hands wrapped around Amy's neck sending her crashing to the floor.

"That was very clever wasn't it." Amy stated

"Just shut up. You never tell us anything around here and you know what, I'm sick of the way you keep telling me as well as everyone else what we can as well as can't do. You are not the boss of me and you're not the boss of them. There is no leader in this group but ever since you came back from Japan three years ago you've been acting like you own us when your beloved Zeke isn't around." Pablo ranted

"Pablo chill." Cass spoke up.

Pablo's grip got tighter around Amy's neck. "Go on I dare you." Amy then stated

"Amy." Cass warned

Pablo then raised Amy's head slightly from the ground then slammed her head down onto the concrete ground as hard as possible.

"Don't make me kill you." Pablo snarled under her breath

"I just dared you didn't I." Amy taunted

Pablo growled and then went to tighten her grip around Amy's neck as tight as possible when. Cass and Emilia lifted Pablo off of Amy. While the rest of the girls tried to get Amy to leave the corridor.

"Pablo you shouldn't have acted like that." Cass stated

"Cass I only said WHAT WAS ON EVERYONE'S MIND!" Pablo stated

"Pablo I wouldn't push your boundaries if I was you." Amy stated

"WELL WHAT WOULD YOU DO AMY BREAK MY NAIL OR GET ZEKE ONTO ME?"

"Pablo don't push it."

"GO ON AMY I DARE YOU TO DO SOMETHING...OH YEAH YOU WON'T WOULD YOU."

Amy then picked up the vase that was next to her she spun on the back of her heals and threw it at Pablo but before it hit her Cass had caught it.

"Amy that was low for you." Cass stated

"Ha you missed!" Pablo stated

"I won't next time." Amy snickered


	2. Chapter 2 Revange can be sweet

Chapter 2

"Morning." Amy smiled weakly. As Emilia and Cass ventured into the kitchen. To their surprise Amy was cooking and well preparing breakfast for everyone.

"Morning." they both replied nervously.

"Take a seat and I'll bring your breakfast to you."

Cass looked from Amy to Emilia and Emilia gaze went from Amy then meet Cass's. They both grew concerned. Amy didn't do anything for any one well since the incident that happened last year. Ever since then they felt lucky of they even got recognition from her. Amy then crossed the distance from the worktop to the table. She placed the specially prepared breakfast in front of the two.

"Thanks Amy this my fave!" Emilia beamed

"I know...I remembered that you mentioned it before." Amy replied

"What is it?" Cass asked

"What do you mean?" Amy asked innocently

"Last time you made breakfast for everyone was to break big and it was big news. So what is it you want to tell us?" Cass pressed

She had always been able to see right through her. Ever since Amy meet Cass she had been able to read her like an open book and have been able to do it for many centuries.

"Cass I haven't done anything."

"Well what has happened to the attitude from last night?"

"It's gone."

"Amy did you make this all by your self?" Emilia butted in trying to change the conversation.

"Yes...Is it alright?"

"Yeah...You should cook for us more often."

"Who should cook for us more often?" Pablo's tired voice entered the kitchen.

"Amy." Emilia replied

Pablo pulled a disgusted face. Amy then dropped the plate in front of her.

"Enjoy." Amy smiled weakly

"I'll try not to chook on it."

"Haha very funny Pablo."

"I'll show you funny."

Papillion and Cass held her back.

"Pablo just be thankful that she done you something." Cass stated

"I'd rather she didn't"

Pablo then sat down and started to eat the food before her in a strop. Amy smiled evilly due to she had completely won this argument.

"Pamblemouse!!" Emilia beamed

"Hey Em." she smiled

Pamblemouse then sat at the table. Amy placed her breakfast before her. Pamblemouse or also known as Amelia Roberts. Here grey eyes darted around the room picking up the tension. She then flicked back her long chocolate hair. Finally the whole house hold was gathered. Amy then took her seat at the table by the safe protection of Cass and an empty chair. Her green eyes stared at the empty chair for a while then returned to her plate.

"So have you heard from him?" Cass asked

"Umm no not yet." Amy replied

"Oh."

"Hey Princess turn on the TV!" Pablo demanded

"Fine." she replied

She placed the TV on to the usual channel that they would watch in the morning.

"Good morning and you are watching GMTV this fine summer morning." the TV presenter spoke. Amy ignored this background noise.

"Pablo do we have to have this junk on?" Cass asked

"Yes they have that beyblade special today." Pablo replied

Some of the girls grumbled under their breath.

"And now we bring you this picture special."

"HUH!" there was a few sharp breaths

"Amy are you alright?" Cass asked

Only then had she realised that she had stopped breathing.

"Ha who would have thought that the Legendary Kai would have a child!" Pablo laughed.

Amy gripped the table. Cass could hear the wooden table starting to snap under Amy's hands. Fury was starting to arise within Amy. The child must be no older than three and to top it all of she looked exactly like Kai.

"Aw could you imaging what the mother must have said to have a grey haired daughter. Poor woman!" Pablo continued to taunt.

"Princess can you turn off the TV!" Amy demanded

"Don't or else." Pablo threatened

"Princess please turn it off."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No."

Amy then threw the table so that all the contents that was on the table went flying into the wall staining it in a food mess. Amy then stormed off.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Emilia stated.


	3. Chapter 3 Cass and Pablo's agreement

**Chapter 3**

**All of the girls where trying to clean the mess after Amy had created a mess after as usual Pablo wound her up. **

**"I don't see why she gets away with not helping to clean." Pablo complained**

**"Pablo stop complaining if you hadn't wound her up we wouldn't be cleaning." Cass stated who had obviously became bored by Pablo's winging.**

**"Why can't you all get along?" Emilia asked**

**"Emilia do us all a favour." Pablo stated**

**"What?" she smiled with hope.**

**"Shut up." both Pablo and Cass stated. For they had had enough of her friendships speeches.**

**"But...But." she stated her eyes watering.**

**"Girls leave Emilia alone." Pamblemouse stated.**

**They where thrown into silence again. But it wasn't long till it was disturbed again. Due to the door bell.**

**"I'll get it." Cass stated**

**"Not if I get there first." Pablo added smugly**

**"Beating you there." Cass stated as she ran past Pablo.**

**Cass opened the door to see Zeke standing there. "Watch out!" Zeke stated. Cass moved to one side along with Zeke and they watched Pablo who by now was just sliding along the wooden floor due to her socks. She landed face first onto the door step.**

**"Any way back to what I was about to say...Thank goodness your here Zeke." Cass stated**

**"What has she done?" Zeke asked dreading the answer. Pablo got up from the floor.**

**"Don't you mean what hasn't she done." Pablo stated**

**"That bad?" Zeke asked**

**"Bad doesn't cover it. Just please go do what ever it is you do that makes her extremely happy for months on end please." Pablo begged**

**"But I thought you enjoyed fighting with her." Cass stated**

**"Yeah I did when I wasn't clean up her mess."**

**"Oh hello Zeke here to see Amy?" Pamblemouse stated**

**"Yeah...heard she has been causing trouble." he replied**

**"Yeah....I think she may need a change of surrounding after you know what." Pamblemouse stated**

**"I'll keep that in mind." Zeke smiled.**

**Then went and started heading up the stairs. He went to Amy's room. Tapped the door lightly then entered. He closed the door behind him. He saw Amy sat crossed legged on her double bed on her laptop.**

**"Hey." Zeke smiled**

"**Hey." Amy smiled as she looked up from the screen at him.**

"**I heard that there has been some problems is everything alright?" Zeke asked**

"**Everything is fine." Amy replied as she looked at her laptop screen.**

"**Amy stop lying to me."**

**A sigh left Amy's lips. "We have been invited to a party in Japan all of us..."**

"**And what is so wrong about that?"**

"**He will be there."**

"**He never stopped you from doing anything before."**

"**Yeah but I didn't know he had three year old child then."**

"**Oh you saw it then?"**

"**Yes."**

**Zeke went and sat on her bed and pulled her into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head over his shoulder.**

"**Why does everything go perfectly for him?" She mumbled into his shirt. As tears started to run freely down her face.**

"**Amy we knew things weren't going to go perfectly this time. But next time it will." Zeke comforted**

"**But I still don't think I'm ready to tell him yet."**

"**When your ready to tell him Amy remember that I'll be by your side."**

"**I know."**

"**I love you."**

"**I love you too."**


	4. Chapter 4 Decisions

Chapter 4

Tap...Tap...Zeke's gaze shot at the bedroom door. "Come in." he stated. Pamblemouse waltzed in. She saw Amy asleep with her head rested on his lap.

"I'm sorry if I intruded on anything..." she began

"Don't worry you didn't." he stated

"It's just that Amy asked me to come get her at this time." she smiled while indicating at her watch.

"Can't it wait?" he asked sounding to impatient for her liking

"I hope it can wait."

Zeke smirked pleasingly at Pamblemouse. Pamblemouse always hated having him around she had a bad feeling about him ever since they first meet. She could place her finger on it but there was something not right about him. Pamblemouse turned and left the room not wanting to stay around him longer than necessary. Zeke looked down at Amy's sleeping slumber. The moved away some of the hair that had swept its self onto her face. "Amy...Amy what are we going to do with you?" He smiled. Then gazed up at the laptop screen staring at what Amy was last looking at on the internet. He didn't like what he saw one bit.

Later that Day....

"Pamblemouse I need your advice." Amy stated

"On what?" she replied

Amy sat on the sofa next to her.

"I have to make a decision to make and well..."

"What is it?"

"I've been invited to party and well a person I'm not...how could I put this...um not on good terms with..."

"Amy you shouldn't let this person get in the way of your life."

Amy's eyes filled with hurt. That seemed all she was getting but it was harder to do now that he was in the news.

"Ah ok...Well in that case we all need to buy a dress."

"Ah alright."

"Thanks for the advice any way."

"It's no problem."

Amy smiled then and turned on the television. She began to flick through the channels. Until finally she was frozen by what she saw on the news. The remote dropped from her hand. As she saw the same picture as what was on this morning news. "Amy what is the matter?" Pamblemouse asked. Amy did not answer. Pamblemouse picked up the remote and was about to change the channel.

"Don't change it." Amy pleaded

"But you didn't want to watch it this morning...." Pamblemouse stated

"Please I want to know the right facts this time before I make up my mind." Amy stated

So Pamblemouse turned up the volume on the television. She saw how Amy seemed glued to the screen but mainly at the picture of the famous blader. 'Did she have a connection with him. Is this whole photo the cause of her recent anger? ' Is all that Pamblemouse could think off. Since Amy was closest to her and Cass. But not knowing the whole story about what happened in Japan three years ago was starting to really irritate Pamblemouse to no end. Especially since her anger and hurt was starting to arise again.

"Its a shame isn't it?" Pamblemouse stated

"What is?" Amy questioned try to sound like she did not understand Pamblemouse's question.

"Well that he has a child at such a young age and he most likely a single parent..."

"Pamblemouse I hope that all that you just said isn't true"

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't be far on him to be a single parent and mastering that as well as his beyblading career which is also demanding."

"Well he has been doing it for the last three years Amy."

"Yes but what has caused him to open about this now?"

"Well anything could have brought this on."

"I would say a publicity stunt but he is not like that..."

"How do you know?"

"He just comes across as one of those people who doesn't care about publicity."


	5. Chapter 5 Pamblemouse's Curiosity

Thanks for the reviews from jess, PapillondeGalloise, Leader of Lost Destinies and Princess Rebel. Also thanks to those who read the Amy Dickenson stories!!! ^.^

For fan art check out the fan art link on my profile!!! Now to the story!!!

Chapter 5

The house was quite to quite for Pamblemouse's liking. Zeke had left a few hours ago and yet there was still silence. This only worried Pamblemouse further. What was more alarming was the fact that she hadn't seen Amy or Pablo sine Amy had her talk with her straight after Zeke left. She walked out of the kitchen knowing that she had an hour to kill before her cakes needed to come out of the oven. She went straight to Amy's room. She tapped the door lightly and waited for a reply. After a few moments of silence she entered. To find that Amy was a sleep with headphones in her ears and her laptop on. A sigh managed to escape her lips. She tiptoed over to her laptop touched the soft padded area that is used to navigate the pointer around the screen to bring it alive. After a few moments the screen became fully alive with the last thing that Amy was doing sitting upon the screen. Her mailbox appeared with the invite which had become a problem to Amy recently. Pamblemouse bit the inside of her lip she had logged her self into a debate within her head. She finally gave in to temptation telling her self that she had a right to do what she was doing for it could help her help Amy. Her eyes skimmed over all of the messages.

A few days later

"Lets go in there they sell the best dresses!!" Emilia stated

"Emilia calm down we will go to all of the dress stores till we find the right one." Pamblemouse stated

As much as she loved the girls as sisters she hated going clothes shopping with them all. For that was when the arguments increased ten fold which also means that they would make a scene. Pamblemouse was thankful that Zeke came with them but she also wished he didn't come. She watched Zeke like a hawk. His hand was embracing Amy's, they shoulders continually brushed until Zeke placed his arm around her shoulder. Pamblemouse as usual followed behind everyone last out of the group to go into the clothes shop. Emilia had ran straight to the red dresses which was typical. Red was Emilia's favourite colour. Pablo and Milo where together sorting through all of the dresses with their eyes. Only stopping when they saw something. Princess DX was out of sight. Papillion, Cass where stood by Pamblemouse.

"What is eating away at you?" Cass asked

"Nothing just wondering who Amy knows to be able to get us to a party of this standards." Pamblemouse stated

"Hmm it is a bit odd." Papillion stated

The three girls gaze landed on Amy and Zeke. Zeke was showing Amy a dress and messing around slightly by putting it against him. Amy would laugh in reply. Pamblemouse smiled at the sight of Amy's joy. Ever sine the incident last year it became very rare to see her smile or laugh.

"Could it be to do with the reason why she went to Japan three years ago?" Cass then suggested

"Sorry Cass you just lost me." Pamblemouse stated

"Could the persons party that we are going to is someone she meet three years ago or to do with what happened three years ago." Cass stated

Pamblemouse then remembered the conversation that she had with Amy a few days earlier.

"But Cass you cannot forget that something bad happened while she was out there to." Papillion stated

"What if the two are to do with another?" Cass then questioned

"Girls why don't we start looking at the dresses." Pamblemouse stated.

Although she was equally intrigued by it she would prefer it if Amy told them her self.

After many hours they all eventually gotten a dress. Pamblemouse watched Amy and Zeke from the back seat of the car.

"Zeke?" Amy asked

"Mmm." he hummed

"Are you rushing off tonight?"

"Nope."

"Are you leaving tonight?"

"It depends if you want me to leave."

"Please stay."

Pamblemouse looked at Cass to see that she was looking out of the window not taking in what was going on in the front seat.

"Pamblemouse is everything alright? You seem quite distant and quite off today?" Zeke then asked his gaze staring at her in the back window.

"I'm fine thanks I was just thinking of what accessories I had in the house to go with my outfit." she lied

"And you made me buy you some new ones." Zeke smiled playfully at Amy.

"You promised me." Amy replied

"Oh yeah." he chuckled


	6. Chapter 6 Pablo!

**Chapter 6**

"Go on Cass, just open the dam door!" Pablo hissed

"Pablo stop demanding me to do things I'm not your slave...." She faced Amy's door, "Never ever hiss at me again." she stated

She then opened Amy's bedroom door.

"Have you ever heard of knocking Cassandra?" Zeke smiled deviously

"Have you ever heard of manners?" Cass asked, "And it is Cass."

She saw that Zeke was sat up right leaning against the head board with Amy laying next to him with her head rested in his lap and her arm hugging around him. She was still in her jeans and t-shirt from earlier that day.

"Is everything alright? For she has been sleeping a lot recently." Cass then asked

"She is fine just headaches that is all." Zeke stated, "So lets skip the pleasantries shall we? What is it you want Cass?"

"How come we are going to a party of such high standards? Amy doesn't know any one famous so I just want answers to what is really going on." she pressed

"My, my Cassandra you really want to get to the point don't you!" Zeke smirked

"Zeke stop toying me around and just get to the point will you!!! And call me Cass!"

"Fine Cass there is a lot things that you don't know and that is how it will stay till the time is right."

"Zeke if it has anything to do with why she is freaking out randomly then we need to know?"

"We?"

The door slammed open the person who slammed it open was greeted by a glare from Zeke.

"Pablo no!!!" Pamblemouse shouted

"I'm going to kill her!" Pablo shouted

Cass started to laugh nervously. She then saw a smile upon Zeke's face which only meant bad news. A mumble filled all of their ears. Cass and Pamblemouse froze as they heard the faint mumble cursing them selves thinking that they had awoken the recently turned ice queen. Zeke gazed down at her looking for any sign that she was waking up.

"Look she is obviously not awake so stop worrying if she was there would be a fight and don't you lot know it." Pablo stated

"Don't speak so soon." Cass whispered.

"I'll prove she is asleep!" Pablo stated

She walked around the bed ignoring Cass's and Pamblemouse pleas to leave. She bent down to Amy's ear slightly surprised that Zeke hadn't tried to stop her. "AMY!" she shouted. The room fell into silence as Pablo straightened her self up. Zeke's eyes watched Amy. Within a split second Amy's eyes shot open and her hand planted firmly around her neck against the wall.

"What is going on around here?" Amy snarled

"Nothing!" Pablo smirked

"Pablo don't push it if I was you...She has no patience left." Zeke stated

"We came to see if you was alright." Pamblemouse then stated wanting to keep the peace.

"So why is the profuse windbag shouting into my ear?"

Cass and Pamblemouse nervous laugh returned.

"I'll let you off tonight. Come in here again without permissions then you can kiss your life good bye." Amy stated

"Don't you think that that was a bit harsh?" Zeke asked

"We'll be going." Pamblemouse smiled falsely

"Go on then!" Amy snarled under her breath

"Girls remember that we are leaving early tomorrow morning." Zeke stated

"Amy you can let go of Pablo now!" Cass stated

"I haven't finished with her yet." Amy smirked cunningly

Amy then opened the window with her free hand.

"Amy leave Pablo go. You don't want death on your hands do you?" Zeke asked

"Who said that I would let her die from such a small fall." Amy grinned

"That drop kill me Ha you fool I didn't do spy training for nothing." Pablo then stated

"Shall we put it to the test? Your abilities?" Amy then asked

"Jeez Louise them two can be very serious." Cass stated

"You think!" Pamblemouse stated

"Any way! Night girls try not to kill each other!" Cass stated

"Night!" Amy growled

"Night!" Pablo grunted.

"Cass your going to go to bed with out a care in the world knowing full well that they might kill each other or Amy practically killing Pablo in trying to prove a point." Pamblemouse stated with hints of horror in her voice

"Yep! Amy can be very good at hiding evidence and making it seem something that it isn't. So there is no need to worry. Plus she love fighting with Pablo all the time so she won't kill her." Cass stated

Then left the worried Pamblemouse to watch the two girls argue out their differences and Zeke watching in amusement.

**

* * *

**

Next day

Zeke stood there awaiting for his and Amy's suitcase to come. A sigh escaped his lips he couldn't believe that they had actually managed to make it to Japan with out being kicked off the plane or with out Amy killing Pablo. Pamblemouse's plan to keep the girls at either end of the plan had lasted but only for an hour or two. That was when the fire works between the two started. Zeke couldn't understand why Amy let Pablo live when Amy had the ability to completely destroy Pablo and all forms of existences of her.

"Jeez how long does it take for some bags to appear?" Emilia asked

"Emilia be patient when they come they come." Pamblemouse smiled

"I know it is just that i hate waiting for them... I hope mine comes first." Emilia beamed

"You'll have to wait and see won't you." Pamblemouse stated

"I bet it is Amy's bag that is making us wait so long." Pablo mumbled

"Pablo you can't say much." Amy grumbled under her breath

"Amy just ignore her she isn't worth your time." Zeke whispered into Amy's ear.

Finally their bags appeared they all picked them up everyone cautious of keeping Amy and Pablo away from each other. Amy and Zeke walked in front of the group leading the way through the large and busy airport. There were many people that where familiar to both her and Zeke but they tried their best to get past as many of them as possible undetected.

"Look Mr D there she is!" she heard a male's voice. Amy cringed.

"Looks like you've lost your touch Amy." Pablo taunted

"Pablo don't start we haven't long gotten off the plane." Papilion complained

Pablo started to pout. She un willingly gave up hope for the time being in trying to start a fight. As she saw people approaching Amy.

"Amy you made it. How was your flight over here?" a man that hadn't been seen by the group in ages.

"Mr Dickenson." Zeke greeted warmly with a false smile upon his face.

"Ahh Amy you brought more bladers for us to fight against it took you long enough." a loud mouth male boomed

"Tyson my boy calm down." Mr D stated

"Tyson I haven't brought people for you to go up against. We're here for one reason and one reason only." Amy stated

"Oh." Tyson stated

That was when the other bladers that came to great the ones that were arriving today appeared as well as the recently arrived.

"Amy!! My haven't you changed you wait till..." one of the male bladers started but couldn't finish as a female slapped the back of his head.

"Daichi you know what we said earlier so why can't you keep to it?" the female pressed

"Hilary it is alright... There is nothing between us." Amy replied which was slowly turning into a sigh

"Amy two timing tut tut what would your family say?" Pablo then teased

"Pablo don't push things not now." Amy threatened in a low growl.

"So who is this other person and your suppose to be engaged with Zeke shame on you." Pablo taunted further.

"Pablo." A deep harsh snarl rippled through her chest.

"So that is why you don't visit us any more." Mr D stated with hints of sadness within his voice

"No that isn't the reason why." Amy replied

"So who is this other fella?" Pablo spoke up as she approached Amy.

"Pablo." Pamblemouse warned.

"Pablo you have five seconds to drop this whole matter or else." Amy warned with full furry filling her voice

"Or else what Amy?"

"You'll be very sorry that you crossed the line."

"What line Amy I don't see a line."

"Pablo back down." Cass stated

"So that little miss self righteous can have her own way I don't think so."

"Amy calm down please." Zeke whispered

"So where are you staying?" Mr D asked trying to change the conversation.

"At my parents home...the one that was left to me." Amy replied

"Kai!" Tyson the shouted out

Amy froze everyone looked his way. A few ran his direction. Amy's cold emotionless gaze followed his movement. He stopped as the bladers blocked his path. Amy watched everyone over there mouth move apart from Kai's but heard no sound of the buzzing noise which Amy was guessing was Pablo talking or complaining about Amy to someone. That was when Kai's ice cold emotionless amber eyes landed upon Amy. Their emotionless eyes where fixed on each other. Nothing could break it. Both refused to let the other's gaze go. Not one of them dare show any emotion. Not one of them dare moved. After three years of no contact it seemed logical to both to just stare each other down. Zeke's violet eyes which were nearly black had a death glare fixed on Kai. Kai returned the death glare with ease after having many years to perfect it.

"Come on Amy lets go shall we." Zeke whispered into her ear. Then placed a feather light kiss upon her neck. Amy blinked then let out a small giggle as Zeke's kiss tickled her. She then gazed up into his eyes. "Yeah ok." She smiled as she realised that her grandfather was over talking to Kai the reigning ice king. Kai had managed to hold Amy's gaze on more time but this time Amy saw hurt within his eyes which only caused her to smirk.

"Come on girls we are leaving." Zeke stated

"Well it is about time!" Pablo complained

"Pablo shut it!" Amy snarled

"Not again please not again." Emilia begged

"Girls." Pamblemouse warned

"Pablo can never seem to stop picking a fight can she?" Princess DX asked

"You should have seen them last night." Cass added

"Come on just keep walking!" Papillion stated


	7. Chapter 7 Reunion

The keeper of lone wolfs: Hey guys sorry that it took so long to update

Pablo: You better be

Pamblemouse: Pablo

Emilia: It's ok Keeper of lone wolfs.

Cass: {Whistles everyone stops and stares} Pablo go bug Amy

Pablo: {Smirks evilly} My pleasure

Keeper: Are you sure that they won't kill each other

Cass: Yop now get on with the story

The rest of the girls: {Looking down evilly} or else

* * *

Chapter 7

All was peaceful within Amy's home well for the first time within the recent inhabited home. As the girls took their time to get ready for the party that they were going to attend. Zeke sat upon Amy's bed watching her curl her hair.

"You're really putting in an effort." Zeke then stated

"Well it isn't everyday that my grandfather retires from a company." Amy replied. Zeke got up from her bed. He dragged the other chair next to Amy's and sat there staring at her.

"True..."

"Your still mad that I didn't tell him aren't you?"

"Nope I'm not mad at that."

Amy turned and faced him. Only to be greeted by a large smirk. "What is so amusing?" she asked

"You are."

"Your still amused by seeing Kai hurt aren't you?"

"I didn't realise I was such an open book."

Amy stopped doing her hair and turned to face Zeke with the half of her hair in curlers. She then noticed that Zeke seemed to be waiting for something. She raised an eyebrow questionably at him. "Have I forgotten something?" She asked

"Nothing much." he replied. Then placed a kiss onto her cheek. Then got up and started to head for the door Amy's gaze followed him. "Do you want a drink?" He asked

"Yeah sure." She smiled weakly. Then returned her gaze to the mirror as Zeke left her alone. That was when her emotion took full control. Crystal tears stained her cheeks. As she broke out into sobs. Different bits and bobs that was upon her dressing table made contact with the wooden floor. As she broke down. But little did she know that she was being watched.

That night...

The large group of girls and Zeke walked into the extremely large and open room. Which had low lighting a dance floor, hundreds of round tables filled the room along with a buffet tables and a bar. All most all of the girls where blown away by the amount of famous people within the room. They were more shocked by how Amy just seem to be not worried about being surrounded by celebrities in fact to the girls she came across as friends with most of them and very laid back around them. Then a very tall red headed male approached them all.

"Amy." he grinned

"Tala." Amy smiled. Tala then wrapped her within his embrace for a couple of moments while everyone of the group stared at them mystified.

"My haven't you grown since I last saw you." Tala flirted "And I see you have brought along some new very lovely ladies."

"Tala these are the friends that I have been telling you about." Amy stated

Over the three years while everyone thought that Amy had disappeared off the face of the earth due to she contacted no one except Tala. The only one that she surprising became closes friends with during her relationship and after. Amy then turned to face her friends behind her. "Why don't you lot go find our table and you know...have a good time instead of standing there like lemons." Amy suggested

"You don't have to tell me to have a good time!! I'm off come on Emilia I'm gunna introduce you to a very good friend off mine." Pablo stated. Everyone started to go their own ways amongst the masses of people. Well except for Emilia who was being dragged off by Pablo and Milo. Tala and Amy continued their gossiping for a while until Tala asked the question that which everyone was thinking.

"Have you heard about?" Tala began to ask

"Kai..." Amy began

The room was thrown into silence Amy turned around slowly to see the two toned male just a little older than her self on his own. Her heart stopped beating as he walked in. No one dared speak. Everyone just stood and stared. Amy grabbed the sides of her cocktail dress gathering it into her fists. As soon as Kai hidden his violet orbs away from everyone. People started to continue their talks and conversations.

"So you about his girlfriend?" Tala then asked. Amy faced him. For some strange unknown reason to her, her eyes started to water which lead them to start burning. Her grip on her dress grew tighter. "No I hadn't heard...I should have guessed, and its most likely my fault that I hadn't heard cause I went into hiding." Amy laughed nervously.

"Amy your blabbering." Tala stated

"Sorry." Amy stated

"Hiya uncle Tala!" A young girls voice filled their ears. Amy glanced down only to freeze within the spot that she was standing as she saw the child that had been all over the news which had been making her life a living hell. Her slate long ringlets gave the young girl a doll like face. Her bright pink dress only made her hair colour stand out even more. "Is this your girlfriend?" She asked

"Kia are you pestering Tala again." Kai asked but stopped as soon as he saw Amy.

"Nope." Kia smiled. She then took a good look at Amy. "You are very pretty." Kia stated

"Thank you." Amy just managed to get past her lips.

Kai mean while completely blanked Amy and Amy wasn't planning to speak to him in a hurry either. "Amy is that an engagement ring I see." Tala then stated. Amy raised her hand to show him the ring.

"Yeah it is...I would have told you sooner but I wanted it to be a surprise." Amy replied

"Your engaged? How long? And to whom?" another few familiar voices entered the conversation.

"Yes I am..." Amy replied before she could finish answering the question another one was asked

"It's Zeke isn't it?" Kai asked very coldly and as nastily as possible.

"Yes it is." Amy snarled back at him. Which only brought on the cold death glares. Which both of them had perfected enough that together they would be impossible for everyone in the world to be intimidated.

"How long have you two been an item then? Tell us everything" Hilary asked

The coldness and death glares stopped as Amy faced Hillary with a small smile. "Well he asked me out two years ago. Then after we both gotten over a lot of problems he popped the question. That is it." Amy replied.

"Come one Amz that is not much of a story." Tala stated

"Sorry but that is all that I'm comfortable in telling..." Amy then stated. Then spun round on the back of her heals and walked off. Seeing Zeke stated at a table she rushed more like power walked over to him. He recognised the look upon her face. Knowing that it would be best that he didn't say anything he just watched her sit down next to him.

"Why did I agree to come here." Amy grumbled

"Because dear and i quote..." Zeke began

"I know Zeke I know before you start."

Zeke leant in closer to her. "You know it isn't to late to leave." he smirked evilly.

Amy moved in closer as well so that they were nearly touching which sent jolts of excitement through Zeke. As he awaited for her plea full yes and a kiss to seal it but instead his ears where greeted by... "Stop tempting me." This time Amy smirked evilly knowing full well that she had just annoyed him.

"Uhhum do you two mind. If you wanted to toy with each other can you please not do it in the public gaze." Pablo stated

"And Amy it is your turn to pay for the round of drinks." Princess DX stated. As she held onto the table. She had already managed to drink way to much.

"No girls your wrong it is my turn to buy this time." Emilia beamed

"No Emilia it is Amy's." Pablo almost growled.

"No it's mine." Emilia replied back with tears starting to build up within her eyes.

"Emilia you buy this round then and I'll pay for the next alright." Amy then interrupted before an argument could emerge. Emilia beamed with happiness and then skipped up to the bar.

After a few hours everyone was sat in their seats listing to the speech that Mr Dickenson was making. Everyone in the room was listing intensively. Apart from one person Amy who just looked like she was listing when in facts she was planning what to do after she could leave this place. Well that was until...

"I'd like to wish the best of luck to my granddaughter Amy Dickenson and Kai Hiwatari with running the BBA..." Mr Dickenson announced. The room was filled by mummers and many what's!

"Your His" they pointed at Mr Dickenson, "granddaughter!!" The girls shouted at Amy

"I have to work with him." Amy stated in pure shock.

"I'm confused." Emilia stated


	8. Chapter 8 Confusion

AN what's in capital letters is more aggressive and when Pablo cut off in a middle of talking it is because she is about to swear.

Chapter 8

* * *

The music continued to blare which drowned out the sound of everyone talking about the recent turn of events.

"Amy or should I say miss Dickenson spill everything!" Pablo threatened.

"Amy why is Pablo saying your surname is Dickenson?" Emilia asked who was still very confused about the recent turn of events.

Amy turned to Zeke and was about to say something to him when Pablo lost her patience and she grabbed the rim of the large round table then with as much force as possible toppled it over. Thankfully no one was seated where the table landed. Everyone stopped and stared at the table. Amy's death glare started to appear upon her face.

"Pablo there was no need of that." Amy stated coldly

"Well if you answered me instead of staring of into space like a...." the rest of her voice became muffled as two different hands covered her mouth. Amy rose from her seat and approached Pablo. Who had her mouth restrained by Papillon and Pamblemouse. While the rest restrained her.

"Pablo there was no need to make a scene and before you lash out in future stop and think about why I haven't told you something...Do you understand me?" Amy spoke which was near a hiss.

Pablo managed to free her mouth. "Well Miss SELF RIGHTEOUS if you told us stuff from the beginning we would never been in this confused state would we!" Pablo said icily.

"Pablo just drop this whole I'm the bad guy idea that you have about me."

"Did I hit a sore spot there MISS Dickenson." Pablo asked

"Pablo come on lets get you a drink." Papillon stated

"No I'm not going anywhere till I get some answers."

"Pablo grow up! You are being very disrespectful especially since we are celebrating something good and as usual being jealous you have to kick off and start a fight." Amy stated

"Me jealous ha don't make me laugh Amy. All of us girls know that you have been jealous of us all for a long time. You were always jealous of us and how happy we all where constantly and because you couldn't be happy you had to bring us down with you."

"Pablo stop going on about a lot of garbage will you"

"Garbage huh so why have you been moping around these last few years. Ever since you came back from that trip to Japan a few years ago you have been a right b...." her mouth was covered yet again. Her arms started lashing out trying to get Papillon and Pamblemouse off of her.

Pablo's words stung Amy. It was like a knife through her heart. "Amy you should have said you was finding things hard." A male's voice entered the fight. Amy saw that it was Tala with her grandfather behind him.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones being lied to." Pablo then stated

"Pablo why do you make out that two different issues are the same." Amy then stated under her breath.

"What do you mean Amy?" Pamblemouse asked

Amy ignored her. Her gaze hit the floor. "I'm sorry about this out burst grandfather please forgive me...it was nice seeing you again." Amy stated then left everyone in a stunned silence as they try to comprehend what had just happened. Finally Amy's words sunk into Zeke's head. He gazed at the time on his watch. His eyes widen as what he feared was right.

Meanwhile in the car park....

Amy sat within the drivers seat of Zeke's car. She picked up the bottle of water from the side door pocket. She stared at the clear liquid with some fascination. Her gaze was then drawn at the medication that seemed to stare at her which was seated on the dash board. Guilt ran through her. If she had taken her tablets sooner and told them all the things that she held bottled up earlier she knew that she would not be in this situation. The tapping of someone's shoes near by snapped her out of her thoughts. Panic took over her. She tried to pull open the glove compartment as fast as possible but it would not open fast enough for her. Due to her hand kept on slipping off of the leaver. The passenger door swung open and a person that she did not expect went to sit in. Amy returned to her seated position and looked away from him and started to wipe away her tears.

"Get out." she managed to snarl

"No." The person snarled back.

Amy faced him. His ambary violet eyes pierced her un healed heart. She refused to let the crystals flow down her face.

"What do you want?? To gloat?" She then began to question as harshly as humanly possible

"No I came to talk." he replied trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Where is the press the great Kai Alexander Hiwatari wants to be friendly." Amy stated sarcastically. Amy was greeted by a softer death glare. In fact it almost looked playful. Amy turned her attention to the wall in front of her. As she whipped away the stray tears that escaped her control.

"Its nice to see that you haven't changed much." Kai then stated

"Kai why are you even here? Let alone being nice?" Amy asked while continuing to staring him down.

"Well since we are going to be working together we might as well try to get along. Since we are going to have to see each other each day." Kai stated with no emotion

"Figures." Amy replied

Tablet packaging on the car floor caught Kai's attention. He picked it up and looked at the medication then up into Amy's eyes questionably.

"Depressants? Didn't think I hurt you that bad." Kai stated

"You didn't other factors did." Amy stated full of boredom. As she snatched it from him.

"This is what you meant earlier isn't it?" Kai pressed.

"Kai stop pretending that you are even interested about what is happening within my life and go back to your little happy family life." Amy stated

Kai refused to say anything he just stared at her watching her and taking in exactly in what ways she had changed in appearances. "Amy!" A new male's calls echoed through out the car park. Kai saw Amy's face light up slightly as she recognised who exactly it was. An old sensation filled him an emotion that he hadn't felt in a long time took over him.

"There you are." Zeke smiled with relief as he crouched down to face her.

"Here I am." Amy replied almost childlike.

"Hello Kai." Zeke then said with hints of venom leaking through into his voice.

"Kai came to speak about being this whole being work partners." she spoke up.

Kai noticed that the worried look upon Zeke's face returned. As Zeke seemed to look for answers within his eyes.

"Zeke can we go home now..." Amy asked. Which came across to Kai very childlike.

"If that is what you want." Zeke replied

Amy nodded with a weak smile upon her face before rubbing her eyes with her hands trying to get rid of her tears and evidance that she had been crying. It was like she was a different person when Zeke was around.

"Well I'll see you soon then..." Kai stated

"Hope you enjoy the rest of the party." Amy replied. To Kai's surprise with no coldness.

Kai got out of the car. He then crossed paths with Amy at the rear end of the car.

"Good night." Amy spoke but this time it sounded harsher.

"Night." Kai replied with the same coldness. Confusion took over him by her change in attitude along with guilt from seeing what a state she had become partly because of his actions.


	9. Chapter 9 Un Expected

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. I do not own Time is Running out by the Muse

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

**I think I'm drowning  
****Asphyxiated**

Silence filled the household. The evening sunlight filled Amy's bedroom. Arousing her from her sleepy slumber. With a quick yawn and stretch. She allowed herself to wake up. She sat up and gazed out the French doors that lead onto the balcony. A small smile appeared on her face as realization that she was alone due to the silence that seem to fill the home. So without a second thought she approached the CD player and pressed play. Then waltz her way into the shower.

**I wanna break this spell that you created**

DING DONG!! The door bell rang. A gasp left Amy's lips as she was pulled out of her thoughts and slipped on the wet tiles. A small curse left her lips. She picked herself up from the floor watching how she stepped as she left the bathroom. By this time the door bell was constantly ringing as the person became impatient. Her fist clenched tighter around her towel as she tried to rush down the stairs. She finally got to the door instead of checking to see who it was she swung it open. To see a male standing there about to push the door bell again.

**You're something beautiful**

"Yes." Amy growled

"So you are alive then." The male almost snapped back.

Amy winced as she recognized the voice. "Come in." Amy grumbled. Kai stepped in and Amy slammed the door behind him. "So what is it you want now?" She asked.

"I came to see if you were alright." Kai replied uncomfortably.

Which Amy picked up on for even his face showed his discomfort. "What?" She asked instinctively.

"Nothing." Kai replied with a slight tinge of red upon his cheeks which was unspotable to the untrained eye.

"Kai, it's not like you haven't seen a girl with just a towel around her before so stop acting like a baby." Amy stated on the verge of snapping

"You can talk." he grumbled

**A contradiction**

"Watch your mouth Hiwatari we don't wanna another broken nose do we."

"I'd watch what you say Miss Dickenson. Your childish threats won't get you anywhere."

**I wanna play the game**

**I want friction**

"So why is it you really came here then?"

"You were supposed to be in a private meeting this morning."

"What meeting?"

"The one that was this morning."

Amy then noticed that Kai's discomfort was growing with rapid speed. Which only made her smirk.

"Who would have thought that the greats Ice kings weakness was a woman standing with a towel wrapped around her?" Amy smirked with amusement

**You will be the death of me**

**You will be the death of me**

"Dickenson stop acting like a child and changing the topic."

"If it bothers you that much then I'll get dressed. Jeez, it's not like I planned all of this on purpose."

"Could have fooled me."

**bury it**

**I won't let you bury it**

**I won't let you smother it**

**I won't let you murder it**

After a few minutes Amy came back down to find Kai seated within her living room.

"Is this alright, Hiwatari?" Amy asked harshly. Kai's gazed at her to find that she was in a t-shirt that was miles to big so he figured that it was Zeke's and a pair of shorts where just visible.

"I guess it'll have to do." He replied with a smug look upon his face.

"So what happened at this 'meeting'?"

"Here is all of the paper work you have to go through."

"There was no meeting was there?"

"Are you accusing me Miss Dickenson?"

"Since when have you become so formal?"

**Our time is running out**

**Our time is running out**

Kai rose from the sofa, he approached her. He stood so close to her that if he only moved half of an inch they would be touching. He looked down at her coldly. She just returned the coldness.

"Do you mind Kai I have other important issues to sort out as well...So can you just get on..."

Kai's finger tip ran arcos her jaw line. Amy cheeks started to boil up as the blood ran to them, causing them to change to a crimson colour. Her breath was caught within her chest. A smug smirk appeared upon his face due to her reaction to his gentle touch.

"Just as I expected." Kai stated smugly.

"I'm not interested in you. That is just my weak spot that is all and you know it." Amy grumbled.

**You can't push it underground**

**You can't stop it screaming out**

Amy frustration started to grow more and more as his smugness increased. Kai could see her frustration and it amused him greatly. Amy backed away from him frightened that he would take things too far and send her back into the state that she hadn't long freed herself from. She walked over to the coffee table where he had left the paper work for her.

**I wanted freedom**

**Bound and restricted**

Kai stood and stared at her. She felt his gaze upon her back. Amy was confused by his behaviour. It was so unlike him to act in this way. In fact she hadn't seen him like this at all. Then it clicked he was testing her.

"Kai if you're going to continue to behave like this then I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Amy stated

"Acting like what?" Kai asked

She was starting to get more and more wound up as his toying around with her was starting to increase. What she found more annoying was the fact that he was testing her but she didn't know what about. He went to place a hand onto her hip but within a split second she spun around and slapped his hand away.

**I tried to give you up**

**But I'm addicted**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She practically shrieked. He just stared deeply into her eyes. "Kai, you know that Zeke and I are getting married soon. So stop toying with me...I am not your little toy which you can play with whenever you want."

"Who said that you were a toy?" He asked which sounded more like a purr than anything else.

"Kai, I think you should leave." she stated "I do not have time for people whose only intention is to treat me like some rag doll."

**Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation**

**You'd never dream of breaking this Fixation**

"It's your own fault." He then stated under his breath

"What is Kai? What is my fault?"

"If you stayed in hiding like you did for the last few years then I wouldn't be in the situation that you have put me in."

"Which is Kai come on your gunna have to help me here."

**You will squeeze the life out of me**

**Bury it**

Kai managed to back Amy into a corner. His hands pressed either side of Amy's shoulders which was against the wall that Amy was now pressed up against.

"So you really want to know why I'm peeved off with you?" Kai asked which sounded like a low growl rippling through his chest.

"Off course I do...If were gunna have to work with each other I need to know what exactly all of these problems that you have against me." Amy snarled

**I won't let you bury it**

**I won't let you smother it**

**I won't let you murder it**

Kai stood there trying to read her. Trying to work her out and his own thoughts as well as feelings. "Well Kai what is it that I have done so wrong that made you leave me when I need you the most? What could I have possibly done to you over the last three years when I haven't seen you? And..." Amy began. She then noticed that his expression changed

**Our time is running out**

**Our time is running out**

**You can't push it underground**

Kai moved in closer so that their noses where nearly touching. "Please don't cry." he stated. Amy looked at him full of confusion. She knew she wasn't crying for she would have felt the tears. Kai's finger tips ran across her cheek bone and upon his finger Amy saw the tears that he had collected. Only then did the intense heat that was generated by the tears start to burn her skin. Her breath became caught within her chest.

**You can't stop it screaming out**

**How did it come to this?**

Before she could do anything a pair of hands wrapped around her and pulled her into a surprisingly warm embrace. As the tears streamed down her face. Soaking his shirt. Due to the closeness that she was pulled into which only surprised and confused Amy. A light soft gently touch under her chin made her jump slightly. She felt the hand on her back pressed tighter against her lower back. Confusion swamped over her. As old feelings merged into new ones. As his violet eyes show the intensiveness of his emotions. Which was over powering for her to deal with.

**You will suck the life out of me**

**Bury it**

**I won't let you bury it**

**I won't let you smother it**

**I won't let you murder it**

He then moved in closer so that she could feel his breath upon her lips. Before she had a chance to shy away his lips pressed softly against hers. Her eyes opened widely as shock, fear and confusion took over her. Before she had a chance to take comprehend about what was happening her eyes closed slowly, softly and the tears streamed down touching the side of her lips. Her hands entwined around the back of his neck. As he placed his hands firmly on the middle and the bottom of her back.

**Our time is running out**

**Our time is running out**

When they broke apart. Amy gazed at him her confusion was hitting him like a tone of bricks. "Kai..." Amy began to ask her confusion was over powering within her voice.

"Shhh." he hushed. As his softly traced lines up and down her back. Her hands clenched his shirt tightly.

"Why Kai? Why?" she cried

**You can't push it underground**

**You can't stop it screaming out**

"Shh...don't worry your self about it." Kai soothed.

"But...."

"No buts."

An old flame started to enlighten its self within her. Making her start to doubt her self. As she realised that yet again he was just trying to break her. "I've been trying to find you for the last three years." Kai stated. Her eyes widened. "And I thought that by appearing in the public eye again it would be easier to find you. Even though I knew that after what I did to you that you wouldn't want to take me back any way..."

**How did it come to this**

**Ooooohh**

She stared up into his violet orbs. Her eyes burning with tears and staining her cheeks. "What is he trying to do to me?" Amy thought to her self. As she tried to work out her true feelings while staring into his eyes. As if his eyes held the answer to her feelings. His gaze looked at something that was behind her. Then returned his gaze to hers. "I'm sorry but I have to leave you." Kai then stated. Amy dropped her arms away from him and stood there numbly. As he placed a kiss upon her cheeks and left her there. Stuck within her thoughts. After she heard the front door close behind him. She collapsed onto the floor. Her tears now becoming uncontrollable sobs as all of her emotions became uncontrollable and to much for her to handle. "Why...did he...have to...do this...to me..." Amy sobbed.


	10. Chapter 10 Papillon

**Chapter 10**

Zeke opened the front door and allowed the girls to enter. For most of the day he had been at the girls hotel room trying to persuade them to come back. All of them still in their dress's from last night. Pamblemouse walked in to be greeted by sobs. She turned to face Zeke. With a questionable look upon her face. He just shrugged his shoulders. She took one glance at the rest of the girls to see if any of them was crying. To find that they where stumbling around and trying to keep upon their feet due to the massive hangover after all of the drink that they had drunk the night before. Shrugging her shoulders. Pamblemouse headed for the living room guessing that someone had left the television on. To her surprise she saw Amy seated upon the hard wooden flooring hugging her knees against her chest and her hair covering her face. Pamblemouse was just about to back out of the room when

"Is everything alright Amelia?" A male's voice filled her ears.

"Zeke what have you done to her?" Pamblemouse questioned with a treating voice

"Amy are you alright?" Papillon asked. Reaching a hand out to comfort her and help her up off of the floor. But she was turned away by a nasty slap.

"Told you we shouldn't come back." Pablo stated

"Amy we cannot help you if you turn us away that is what friends are for to...." Emilia began

"Emilia please leave your speech for someone who will care about it please." Amy then stated

Emilia's eyes started to water up. Papillon noticed it. As much as the next person Papillon couldn't stand Emilia's speeches but she would listen they all would. Papillon couldn't take it any more. SMACK. Amy's eyes were now streaming as she held her cheek where Papillon had slapped her.

"Papillon you didn.." Emilia began

"Emilia this is about to get ugly." Cass then stated

"Yes she got what she deserved." Pablo smiled smugly.

"Amy that was out of order how dare you do that to a friend. Oh yeah I remember you have done that to us all ever since you came back from Japan three years ago and as usual things start going in ways that you don't like you sit around moping around about it on months on end. Until things start to go your way but not only do you do that to your self you drag us all into it and I cannot bite my tongue for ever none of us can. The only reason that we are all still with you Amy is because we pity you. Yes you heard me right MISS DICKENSON WE PITY YOU!!! WE PITY THE FACT THAT YOU CANNOT BE HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU GOT AND THAT AS USUAL NEVER SEE WHAT IS TRULY AROUND YOU!!" Papillon stated

"Papillon calm down..." Pamblemouse demanded

"No I'm not going to calm down caze yet again she is moping around for some un known reason Oh wait a moment there is a reason there is always a reason but these reason are apparently to much for any one else to comprehend apart from the great Dickenson who has all high and mighty powers" Papillon continued to rant and scream into Amy's face.

"I think Milo we will have to recruit her into the I hate Amy group." Pablo stated.

"Do you know another thing Amy... The only reason we have stayed by you was because of Pamblemouse and Emilia. Who are constantly defending you and after what you just did you have opened all of our eyes to who you truly are and thank you very much..." Tears started to stream freely down her face, "I hope that there is someone some where who can change you back into the Amy we once loved and knew."

She then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. A few of the girls followed behind Papillon.

"Come on Emilia." Cass said with no emotion.

"No." Emilia pouted

"Come on Emilia lets go get some ice cream while things blow off a little." Pamblemouse smiled weakly at her.

"NO! For no ones leave a friend while they are frightened." Emilia stated

"What do you mean?" Cass asked

"Like I said no one leaves a friend when they are frightened." Emilia replied

She then walked up to Amy. Grabbed her hand and yanked her to her feet.

"It's Ok nothing can harm you with us around. Now lets go have some ice cream." Emilia smiled.

"Emilia..." Amy voice shaked.

"Shh its ok." Emilia smiled then hugged Amy. "I forgive you. You cannot help that there are nasty people about. Now lets go get some ice cream". She then dragged Amy out of the room.

"Cass you've know Amy the longest what is it that she could be so frightened about?" Pamblemouse asked

"Pamblemouse I have no idea...If I did then she wouldn't be this way." Cass stated


	11. Chapter 11 Emilia!

Chapter 11

Amy stumbled into the kitchen she was still half sleep it was bad enough that she woke up early let alone only having a few hours sleep. "Amy your awake." Emilia beamed. Amy just smiled. She didn't understand how she could be this happy and energetic so early in the morning. "I made breakfast!" Emilia beamed with self pride.

"Well done." Amy just managed to reply.

"I made you some, too. For we cannot have business women going to work hungry." Emilia stated. She then placed the plate with the cooked breakfast in front of Amy who looked practically dead compared to Emilia. Emilia turned and went to continue making everyone else some breakfast and Amy a lunch to go for work. Emilia decided to try to make conversation instead of being amongst silence. "So where is Zeke he normally follows you everywhere?" No answer, "You don't mind a packed lunch do you?" Still no answer. She turned around on the back of her heals as fast as possible fearing the worst.

Meanwhile upstairs

"AMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emilia's shriek could be heard. It seemed like within an instant all of the girls where up. They all rushed down the stairs. Pablo stopped for a moment as she watched all of the girls trying to get through the door but was getting stuck

"COMING THROUGH!" Pablo shouted. While running towards them and with full force knocking all of the girls through the door frame. They all scrambled to their feet.

"Amy, wake up your not suppose to sleep in your breakfast." Emilia stated.

"This is what the whole shouting was about...how boring." Pablo pouted.

"Hehehe trust her." Cass giggled.

Amy then shot up yawned and stretched. Nearly all of the girls stood there laughing when they saw her face. Which had become covered in the breakfast that she had fallen asleep in.

"Pablo, I think you should look at this." Papillon stated.

"Why?....." Pablo began as she turned around. She saw Amy's face which set her off into roars of laughter. What made her laugh even more by how oblivious Amy was to everything as she fell back asleep into the breakfast yet again. "Where ...is....the....camera...when...you...need...it?" Pablo asked in the middle of her roars of laughter.

"Uhh, its in your suitcase I think, Pablo." Emilia beamed weakly.

"Emilia?" Pablo then asked.

"Yes." Her face lit up.

"How come your so good at killing the mood." Pablo replied.

Her eyes went big and started to water while her bottom lip started to tremble.

"Pablo." Pamblemouse warned

"What?" She asked and was then greeted by Pamblemouse's teacher death glare. A sigh left Pablo's lips. "I'm sorry Emilia." Pablo grunted. Which made Emilia smile instantly.

"Its ok just don't do it again Ok." Emilia smiled

"Sheesh where does she keep all of that happiness and where does she get it from?" Pablo asked under her breath

"From us lot." Cass stated. Pablo and a few of the girls looked Cass's way while Emilia wet back cooking. "You lot can be really dense you know that." Cass stated

"Who are you calling dense?" Pablo questioned with her fist at the ready.

"Guys your breakfast is ready." Emilia beamed brighter than her last smile.

Later that morning....

"Emilia!" Amy called. Emilia burst into the room she looked as though she was floating she was jumping so much. "Does this look alright...?" Amy asked.

"Just right." Emilia grinned. Amy re looked into the mirror questionably at what Emilia was making her wear. Not only didn't it fit right but it was something that Amy knew full to well that she would never where in a million years. But she felt sorry about snapping at Emilia that is why she was letting her choice what to wear and it didn't help that her mind was else wear. The bathroom door opened Amy froze. While her cheeks started to heat up. "Not looking not looking." Emilia then burst out. Amy gazed at her peculiar friend to find her covering her eyes. When she gazed back she saw Zeke standing there dripping wet with a towel wrapped around him. Which made Amy smile slightly at how childlike Emilia really was. "Oh I didn't realise that...Amy ... " There was a long pause, "you look...nice." Zeke managed to get out.

"Emilia choice it." Amy replied

"Doesn't she look pretty?" Emilia asked while drawing out each syllable within the word pretty.

"Uhh....Well....Amy looks nice in what ever she wears." Zeke finally replied "Except for that." he thought to him self.

"Really?" Emilia asked forgetting why she had her eyes covered and bounced up and down she saw Zeke's current looks and then rushed to cover her eyes. "I'm gunna leave now actually." She just about managed to get out clearly. Then ran for the door with her eyes covered. Amy and Zeke awaited for her to get out of the room safely. "Your not going to seriously wear THAT are you?" Zeke asked

"Uh well.....you see......" Amy began

"Miss Amy Dickenson I think I would prefer you to go in your underwear compared to..." he lost his words

"This..." she pinched the clothes

"Looking feeling sorry for her and going as far as to that are two different things...Now I demand that you change into something descent before I do it my self." Amy blushed and smirked.

A little later on.

Emilia waited at the bottom of the stairs with the rest of the girls that she had managed to gather up. "Emilia this better be good." Pablo threatened

"Oh it will." Emilia smirked demonically.

"Is this the same Emilia that we know?" Princess DX whispered to Papillon

"I hope so." Papillon replied

"Hey Emilia is it true that you just saw Zeke with nothing but a towel" Milo teased

Emilia's expression changed yet again this time it scared them all. "Don't mess with me." She spoke evilly. The girls gulped.

"You where saying..." Princess DX chuckled nervously.

"She is coming!" Emilia then screeched.

Everyone stood there awaiting for Amy to come down the stairs. Emilia's evil grin grew as the foot steps grew louder and louder as the victim grew closer. "Pamblemouse?" Cass then asked

"Yes."

"Why does she have a cream pie in her hand?"

"That is a very good question. Which I don't know the answer to."

"3...2...1..." Emilia started to count down.

"Hello Ladies." Zeke smirked. Which could make any one shudder in fear.

"Uh oh." Emilia stated. As the pie left her hands and landed straight onto Zeke's chest. Leaving a creamy mess upon his shirt. He looked down at his shirt. The girls got ready to gang up on him apart from Cass who walked off. She had obviously became bored of what was going on. Zeke gazed down at shirt while Emilia laughed nervously. "Ahh this was my fave shirt...Amy could you bring down another shirt!" Zeke shouted towards the end and to all of the girls surprise he was speaking softly. Before they could finish registering Zeke's kindness he started to take off his shirt. Pamblemouse followed by a few of the other girls tried to leave quickly. Princess DX just stood stared and drooled, while Emilia had her face in her hands. Pamblemouse grabbed both of the girls by their back of their tops and dragged them into the living room. "What happened?" Amy's voice then filled Zeke's ears.

"Emilia." Zeke replied

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about...Now lets get you to work."

Amy nodded in reply with a small smile.


	12. Chapter 12 Annoyance

Chapter 12

* * *

Amy stood out side the office door debating with her self how exactly she was going to enter because A Kai would be there and B she was now to run the place so she wasn't sure if there was a certain way she had to enter the place. A sigh escaped past her pursed lips. "Why do things have to be so complex." she thought to her self. Just as she was about to open the door. It swung open making her jump slightly. Her eyes became glued to the red shirt in front of her. "So are you going to stand there all day?" A male's voice filled the awkward silence.

"Well if you move out of the way Kai then I will come in." Amy replied

Kai stepped aside to let her pass. "So what is so interesting out there?" he then asked

"One of the girls had a problem at the house so I was sorting it out." she lied

"Amy don't lie to me." he said with a some hints of coldness.

She just ignored his comment and went and sat down. "I did all of the paper work you dropped off last night." She stated colder.

"Are you in a bad mood with because of what happened yesterday?" Kai asked in an almost playful tone of voice. He seemed to be getting too amused about all of this for Amy's liking.

"No I am not."

"Zeke brake up with you."

"Ha un like you he stays by my side. Any way can we get on with work instead of prying into my personal life." She went and placed the paper work upon the coffee table that was situated in the middle of the large office which had two sofas around it along with screens around them to cut it away from the main office desks. Just as she was about to turn around to go back to the desk. A gasp escaped her as two strong tight arms wrapped around her waist and a head rested upon her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kai with his eyes closed smiling. A growl rippled through her throat. "Now now Miss Dickenson be nice." Kai taunted

"Kai get off of me now." She demanded

"No."

"Kai!"

Her annoyance was growing with each passing second. As he just toyed and taunted with her. When she had managed to get free from his grasp he grabbed her hand. "Kai that is enough."

"Amy don't make the wrong decision." Kai stated

Amy gazed at him with a questionable and sadden gaze which soon became swept off of her face. "Well that advice is a little to late coming from you isn't it." She turned away then sat down at her desk.

Meanwhile....

All of the girls where seated around the table eating a very late breakfast. Pamblemouse looked around the table with one quick glance.

"Girls where is Emilia?" She asked

"Hiding." Cass replied

"Why?" Princess DX asked quite confused by why she would be hiding. The girls caught the evil grins of Pablo and Milo.

"From Pablo due to what had happened earlier." Cass explained still bored.

"Jeez you lot can be as bad as a group of infants in nursery school." Pamblemouse sighed

"I'll go get Emilia." Princess DX smiled. Then got up to find their hiding blonde friend.

"I think I know the answer to why Emilia is so chirpy all the time." Pablo whispered to Milo

"Why?" Milo questioned

"Caze she is Blonde." Pablo smirked

"Pablo now that wasn't nice was it." Pamblemouse stated

"But it is true." Pablo mumbled.

"Pablo." Pamblemouse warned.

"Sorry mammy." Pablo smirked playfully.

With a sigh of defeat. She smiled playfully back at her. Thankful that they had stopped fighting long enough so that she could chill out to the calm full sound of them talking and getting along. Her attention was then caught by the door that was opening. She saw the pure horror upon Emilia's face as Princess DX pushed her into the room. "Boo." Pablo smirked

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Emilia screamed. Which only made a few of the girls giggle.

"Its ok Emilia Pablo was just teasing you." Pamblemouse stated

"I knew that." she laughed nervously. Then sat where in the seat which was situated for her.

Later that Day

"Pamblemouse look look!" Emilia was nearly squealing while tugging at Pamblemouse's coat.

"That's nice isn't it." She replied

Emilia smiled then returned her gaze back to the shop window. With nothing to do they decided to go out and have a look to see what Japan had for them. So far Emilia along with Princess DX where getting hyper due to the amount of clothes shops that they had seen. Pablo got amused by a few shops which Pamblemouse forbid any of the girls to go in. For she knew exactly what Pablo was planning. "Hey isn't that where Amy is working now?" Cass asked

"Yop it is." Papillon replied

"Wow that is one large building." Princess DX stated "Mind you most of the building are huge here."

"How about we go say hello." Emilia suggested.

"I guess it couldn't harm." Pamblemouse smiled.

Both Princess DX and Emilia ran up ahead of the girls leaving them trial behind slowly. "Cass is everything alright?" Papillon asked

"Yes it is." Cass snapped slightly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T SEE HER!" Princess DX shouted

"I'm sorry miss she is in a middle of an important meeting but she will be available within a couple of minutes." The receptionist smiled.

"Come on Princess we'll wait." Emilia beamed.

They all sat upon the chairs within the waiting area. Princess DX's gaze followed every male that seemed to pace them. Occasionally Emilia did the same. Pablo and Milo chatted about things that only held importance to them. Cass had her eyes closed but was focused on the surrounding sounds. "Pamblemouse." Papillon spoke

"Yes." Pamblemouse smiled

"Never mind." Papillon replied after a few moments of silence

"No what is it? I'm all ears."

"I'm just curious."

"About what?"

"Well no matter how much hell Amy gives us all you and Emilia always seem to stick up for her...Why?"

"Cause she needs us. She won't admit it aloud." Pamblemouse smiled, "And before long I think she will need us all more than she ever has."

"What gives you that impression?"

"I guess it is instinct...and well haven't you noticed how over the years she was breaking piece by little piece but since we came here she is starting to brake faster...."

"Like the other night?"

"Yes."

"You can go see her now." The receptionist voice filled their ears.

"Yay." Emilia beamed.

Upstairs...

"A team building excise?" Amy questioned

"It will be a good way to bond with everyone." Kai replied

"Aren't you forgetting something they already know you ice king." Amy replied with hints of boredom.

"Well it will be a good opportunity for you to bond with them won't it. After all they haven't seen you in three years."

"So what is it you have in mind?"

"We weren't interrupting something are we?" A soft female voice filled the room. Amy's gaze turned to the door way. With her head rested within her hand.

"Nope..." Amy replied with boredom still overpowering her.

"Good." Emilia smiled. As she skipped into the room.

"We where in town and we thought that we would pop in to say hi." Pamblemouse stated while the rest of the girls ventured in.

"Are you sure we aren't interrupting anything cause it sounded like we were." Princess DX stated.

"No your not...I don't mean to be rude girls but can you make this quick." Amy stated

"Miss Dickenson stop being a sour puss." Pablo stated

"So it's not only me your sour to." Kai smirked

"Kai." Amy growled under her breath.

"So what was you doing or is it a surprise?" Cass then asked

"It's a surprise." Amy replied

"Can we guess what it is please please." Princess DX bounced on the seat.

"It is a team building exercise that we are think of doing before we start doing serious work." Kai then answered Cass's question.

"Sounds like fun." Emilia smirked

"Why don't you lovely ladies join us on the little trip?" Kai then asked

"Kai." Amy growled louder.

"We wouldn't want to..." Pamblemouse was about to reply when she was interupted.

"There is an astute course." Kai then started to tempt.

"We are in." Pablo smirked evilly.

"Pablo." Pamblemouse warned

"Its alright the more the merrier. Any way you'll be bring Zeke won't you?" Kai targeted Amy.

"Kai do you mind."

"Mind what?"

A death glare hit Kai like a ton of bricks. He just smirked back at her. "You know death glares aren't a nice quality on a lady now is it?" Kai teased.

"And toying with people isn't one of your best qualities either." Amy pouted.

"You two are like an old married couple." Emilia smirked.

Amy's eye started to twitch slightly as her annoyance started to grow. It seemed like all of those who wanted to annoy her were banning together to do it all at one time.


	13. Chapter 13 Archary

**Chapter 13**

Many days had passed since the girls where invited by Kai to come on the BBA trip with the BBA. Ever since then Amy had became hard for the girls to talk to. Pamblemouse told the rest of the girls that it was just one of Amy's childish pouts. Emilia and Princess DX gazes where drawn to every section covered by people from the BBA, but their attention was more drawn to the males that seemed to swamp the area. While Cass kept, a firm gaze upon Amy and Zeke. "So you didn't chicken out." Kai then grinned.

"Are you planning a challenge Hiwatari?" Amy asked with hints of amusement.

"Well it depends if you are up to it?"

"Kai you know I never back out of a challenge."

"Yes you do and often remember Dickenson." Pablo then interrupted.

"Pablo." Amy growled.

"Is this true?" Kai asked quite intrigued.

Amy's blood started to boil as her frustration started to grow. It was bad enough that she did not want to be here let alone the fact that all of the people that she did not want to be around was there. "Uncle Kai uncle Kai what are we doing first?" the little bluenette bounced up and down.

"What would you like to do Dickenson?" Kai asked while turning to face her.

Zeke shot Kai a warning glance that was only replied with a smirk. "How about the..."

"Amy lets do archery first." Pablo smirked evilly.

"What ever." she sighed in reply.

"Archery it is." Kai beamed at Kia. Kai's smile towards his nice surprised Amy. For the last time she saw him smile so warmly was when he would smile at her when they were dating. A sigh escaped her lips. It started to seem like that she could not escape from the past no matter how much she tried. "Amy..." A shy timed voice filled her ears. While she felt, someone tug at her jeans. Amy gazed down at her.

"Yes." She smiled softly.

"Can you be on the same team as me please?" she asked

"Umm..." Kia used the puppy dog pout, "Why not." Amy smiled

"Kia you need eight more people." Kai added

"Will you be on my team to please uncle?"

"Sure."

Kia then ran off to find seven more people. Amy noticed that she kept as far away from Zeke as possible. After a few moments, Kia came running up to Amy. She grabbed her jeans and dragged Amy with her. "Kia!" Kai called. Then tried to catch up with the rest of the archery group trying to catch up with Kia.

**A little later on**

Everyone had been shown how to shoot an arrow and the competitiveness kicked in. Amy still did not have the hang of it. "It's your turn Amy." Kia beamed. Amy nodded and rose from her seat. Her grip tightened around the bow she was handed. She got ready to shoot when she felt two gentle hands wrap around her arms and a strong muscular torso against her back. He raised her arms up slightly. "Your aiming to low." He whispered into her ear.

"Why are you helping me?" Amy whispered back

"Don't worry about that now and concentrate on your aim."

"You say that a lot recently you know."

"Aim."

"Wow Zeke how can you cope to watch the way he is acting?" Pablo teased.

"Aw look at where his hands are." Milo added.

"Girls." Zeke snarled with an eye twitching.

"Don't they look sweet together?" Papillon asked

"Yes they do... Can you image if they where dating both work and relationship partners how cute." Pamblemouse stated

"Yep which means they have two places to be naughty." Princess DX added

"You always have to go to far don't you Princess." Pamblemouse stated

"I reckon that they should hit it off can you...." Emilia began fantasising.

SNAP. The arrow that Zeke was holding snapped. "Tut tut Zeke you have to pay for what you brake." Cass smirked finally she was becoming amused by the teasing.

"Zeke by the way it is your go we have been waiting all this time for you take your go..." Papillon stated

"You take just as long as Amy does when she is around you." Princess DX stated

"That makes no scene at all." Papillon stated

"Oh yeah woops." she replied

Zeke got up and went towards the shooting area. His attention was more on Amy and Kai but mostly upon Kai. "Come on Zeke we don't have all day!" The girls screamed of laughter as they watched him getting more and more agitated by the second. He was close to bursting a few brain cells. In addition, there was no sign of the girls backing down with their teasing. He lifted the bow to the right height and looked down the arrow. Just as he was about to realise it... "Aw look it looks like they might KISS!" Papillon shouted out. Zeke's arrow completely missed the target and literally went up with into the air then landed about a meter in front of him. This only caused them to roar with laughter. When he turned around after trying to let lose of some hot air he saw that both Amy and Kai where nowhere to be seen. "What is the matter Zeke you look as though your going to burst a blood vessel." Papillon stated

"You know why cause his girl seems to have vanished with toy boy." Pablo stated.

Zeke stormed up to them. They struggled to keep a straight face. As soon as he passed them, they continued their laughing.

After hours of waiting for Zeke to catch up the girls sat with Kia's team in the cafe area. It had been Amy and Kai's treat to buy everyone a drink while waiting. Zeke had let the girls get the better of him, which meant that everyone else had to wait around. Pablo and Milo approached Amy, Kia and Kai's table.

"Amy." They smiled deviously and within sync.

"What?" she replied

"Can we do the assault course that is in amongst the trees next?" they asked with big grins upon their face.

Amy turned her attention to Kai. Kia gazed at him with big puppy dog eyes along with Pablo and Milo. This only made Amy raise her eyebrow in suspicion. "Sure why not." he replied. Pablo and Milo's smirk grew bigger and more devious.

"What's taking that girl so long uncle Kai?" Kia asked

Amy stared at her with eyes wide open. Kai was trying his best to hide his amusement. "What girl Kia?" Kai asked

"You know the one that we have been sitting around waiting for uncle." Kia replied. Then gulped down her pop.

"Zeke most likely got distracted by the fairies." Amy replied. While shooting evil glances at the girls took up seats the table next to them.

"He likes fairies?" Kia asked

"Yes Kia and many other things to." Kai interrupted

"Kai." Amy growled

Kia looked from Amy to Kai and back again. Feeling the tension that was erupting. "So if she is a he why does he have long hair?" Kia asked

"Because he likes it long. Like how your uncle loves..." Amy began

"Amy." Kai growled warningly.

"Their kicking off." Emilia sung.

"About what?" Princess DX asked

"Zeke being a girl."

"He obviously wears the trousers but prefers the skirt."

"That makes no sense Princess DX."

Zeke then appeared. The girls took one quick glance at him. Then turned back to each other.

"Yep that kid is right Zeke does look like a girl." Papillon stated

"Now that you mention it and seeing him before us I can see it." Emilia smiled

Zeke went and placed a kiss upon Amy's cheek. This lead to Kia making gagging noises. Zeke knelt by Amy's side holding her hand protectively. "Sorry I took so long but some GIRLS decided to pull some pranks." He stated

"Oh...Why don't you sit on the seat?" Amy asked

Zeke winced at the thought of it and remembered the prank that was pulled.

_"Zeke could you get the arrows please?" Emilia asked with big eyes. Deciding that it would be best if he did not say anything he approached the target and started pulling out the arrows that the girls had shot. He bent over about to pick one out of the bottom of the target when he heard a ping of an arrow being realised. Then a burning shooting pain broke out from his bum cheek. Fury took over all of his senses as the girls broke out in laughter._

"I'd prefer to kneel down and stare up at your beauty." he replied

Kai raised an eyebrow at this cheesy statement. "Aw Zeke is your booboo hurting?" Pablo asked childlike.

A growl rippled through Zeke's chest.

"What is Pablo on about...?" Amy paused as she worked it out, "Pablo." she growled

"My hand slipped." she replied

"Mine will before long as well." Amy grumbled to her self

"Uncle what happened?" Kia whispered

"I'm guessing that Pablo shot an arrow into Zeke's bum." Kai whispered into her ear.

Kai joined the chorus of laughter. Not long after the rest of the groups joined them. All taking seats. "Come on we have to go get the drinks for the other." Kai stated. Both Amy and Kai rose from their seats then headed towards the bar like area. While they where ordering. Cass sneaked up towards them. After seeing where Kai's car was parked earlier that morning. In addition to where he placed his keys, she had been planning to take them. Slowly, softly and she hoped undetectable she picked out his car keys from his back pockets. However, temptation took over her as she noticed that Amy was getting something out of her pocket without looking. Cass also noticed their closeness. Therefore, when she removed her hand she pinched Kai's bum then ran away from sight before he could turn around and catch her. As if planned Kai turned around to see no one behind him, he then noticed the closeness of Amy along with her warm smile. Amy then faced him.

"What?" she asked, "Do I have something on the back of me?"

"No you don't...did...nether mind." Kai replied

"Hiwatari what is it?" she growled

"Nothing." he growled back.

"No she wouldn't have done it she wouldn't be staring at me the way she is, or would she...." Kai thought to him self.

When they returned with the drinks for the others. Amy spotted that the girls was not around along with Kia. "Zeke where did they go?" Amy asked

"Oh you didn't see them...They went to the toilets." he replied

"Oh."

"And they said to start the next activity with out them for some of them didn't feel very well."

"I'll go see if their alright."

"That is what Emilia, Papillon, Milo and Pablo is doing."

"Oh."

Kai seemed worried about his nice.

"Kai she'll be fine especially if Pamblemouse is around. Trust me she won't let anything happen to her." Amy smiled reassuringly at him.

"Lets get on with the next activity. One on one?" Kai suggested

"You mean you verse me?" she asked

"That is what I meant by one on one since Zeke is injured and the rest of them are having a break...why not do one activity to find out who is the better boss before we do the last activity" Kai stated

"Your so going to lose."

**Meanwhile miles away from the assault course....**

All of the girls had taken up all of the seats within Kai's sleek, fast black car. Cass was in the driver's seat driving like a maniac while the rest of the girls sang along to the songs that was being played through the speakers.

"Cass...CASS can we go get ice cream?" Kia asked

"Um sure." Cass replied

"And guess what girlies we can have as much as we want thanks to this beauty." Pablo smirked deviously. As she flashed a credit card.

"Is..." Papillon began

"...That...." Emilia added

"...Amy's?" Pamblemouse finished

"How did you get that?" Princess DX asked

"She lent it to us." Milo replied

"Lent as in you took it without permission?" Pamblemouse asked

Pablo smirked which was all the answer they needed.

"LETS GET ICE CREAM!" Kia shouted.


	14. Chapter 14 Kia

Chapter 14

Amy sat there ignoring every single word that left Kai's lips. Zeke's fist was clenching and un clenching as his annoyance was growing, but a smile was also present upon his face due to the amusement at why this argument had started.

"Amy you better not be ignoring me." Kai growled

"Only now you noticed." Amy smirked

"Why am I arguing with you when it is obvious that you do not want to be in charge of this company in the first place." Kai stated quite coolly.

"That is where you have your facts wrong Hiwatari I do want to be in charge but not with you."

There was a brief pause Zeke let a gasp of air pass his lips in relief which was sadly done to soon.

"Why did you even help me Kai when you know....Oh never mind forget it. There is no point in asking you for answers." Amy stated

"If your asking why I helped you and carried you back here is because believe it or not Amy I did it due to I care and I can't leave a follow colleague on their own injured." Kai replied

He then took a sip of his drink refusing to look at her. Amy cold expression dropped from her face as she just stared at him with her eyes starting to water. Zeke flames of annoyance started to re gain more territory over him. As he read and saw the signs of something that he hoped would never happen or resurface every again. Amy's lip started to tremble slightly.

"Are you alright sunshine?" Zeke asked

"Yeah...." she replied with hints of emotion taking over her voice. Zeke turned and wiped away a tear that was starting to stain her face. Kai secretly watched the pair. With an un recognised emotion or was it feeling that he hadn't felt before. It was like as if something was pulling at his heart as thought something was missing. The emption he felt he knew all to well, it had over the years been the only emotion along with pain and hurt that he knew. It was jealousy and hatred towards the person who had captivated the only person who made him human. The person he knew he would never get back but was willing to die trying.

"Amy how is your ankle?" Zeke asked

"....It's nothing to worry about...." she replied

"Are you sure you took a bad fall?" Kai stated. Which only earned a death glare from Zeke. Kai just tried his best to shrug it off but found that he was just getting frustrated more by Zeke's attitude. Amy gazed up into Kai's eyes. Surprise took over him as he saw the redness within Amy's cheeks and the confusion that he saw a few nights ago with in her eyes. He was shocked into silence as realisation and recognition kicked in. It was the same confused eyes that had been haunting him day in day out. When he would close his eyes those confused eyes became more vibrant. Ever since he kissed her he has not been able to escape her confused eyes which only made the guilt within him increase tenfold. "I'll live...It doesn't hurt that much" Amy smiled weakly but Kai saw the pain within her eyes. The sound of a vehicle approaching them filled their ears. All three of them turned and stared at the sleek black car that was parking up near their table.

"Hiwatari isn't that your car?" Zeke asked

"Kai do you have your keys?" Amy asked

Kai tapped his pockets and placed his hands into them for a quick search. His eyes widen more and more as he found that his keys wasn't to be found. The sound of car doors flying open and the sounds of many feet running away. A deep grow caught Kai's attention, his eyes darted at to see who it was to find Amy struggling to keep control of her annoyance. "Uncle Kai!" A small child's voice filled their ears. All eyes fell upon the little girl stood before them. "Kia what are you covered in?" Kai asked

"Ice cream." She beamed "Pablo took us and paid for the ice cream."

"Did she?" Amy asked curiosity started to take over.

"Yes and she even took uncle Kai's car cause he said it was alright." her smile was getting bigger. Kai's eye started to twitch.

"Did she now? What else did Pablo do?" Amy asked dreading the answer.

"That you lent her your credit card to pay for our ice creams." Kia beamed

"Did she now." Amy stated with a sinister look upon her face.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up." Kai stated

Kai picked her up and took her to the unisex toilets and sat her up upon the counter which had sinks built into them. He started to wipe away the ice cream covered face, when he noticed that she was deep in thought which Kai instantly recognised as un usual for her. "What are you thinking about Kia?" he asked

"What was old Amy like?"

"What do you mean?"

"What was Amy like before she was with Zeke?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because the girls was saying in the car that they missed the old Amy."

Kai stared down at the water running from the tap. "She was very happy Kia. She always wore a smile upon her face.... Kia in a way she was just like you..." Kai stated while he stared at his nice with warm smile but with longing in his eyes. Kia wrapped her arms around her uncle trying to comfort him to the best of her ability.

"And she was free." he whispered.


	15. Chapter 15 Thunder Storms

**Warning there is a lot of places and time changes through out this chapter. Any way hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Chapter 15**

Many days had passed since the girls had kidnapped Kai's car and stained it with ice cream. Kai stared across the office contemplating about what Kia had been talking about recently. He watched Amy's smile and listen to her slight giggles both of which seemed forced. Which pulled at his heart strings, the fact that she came across oblivious to the fact that she was unnaturally forcing her self to act this way pained him more.

"How is the car?" Kai jumped very slightly as Amy brought him out of his thoughts.

"Like I told you all week the car is fine stop worrying about it." he replied

"I would if you didn't seem so lost all of the time."

His attention was then captivated by the clock mounted upon the wall. He cursed him self as he realised the time. "I've got to go." he stated. Amy just smiled and returned back to her seat. While watching him leave her in an awkward serenity. She tried to concentrate upon the task at hand but her gaze was being drawn towards his desk.

**Later on**

"Bye uncle!" Kia smiled. Kai playfully ruffled her hair. While she wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Bye Kia now be good for your mother." he smiled. As soon as she loosened her grip from around him he headed straight for the newly cleaned car after the incident that happened a few days ago. The car purred to life and shot of towards the BBA building. A new rumble filled the air. "Great a thunder storm." he muttered.

**Meanwhile...**

Amy froze at the sound of the thunder echoing through the air and passing right through the building like a spirit. The flash was enough to freeze her the rumbling only made things worse. She hoped that someone will come soon and just chase away the storm.

"Miss Dickenson?....Miss Dickenson?" the intercom interfered. She received no answer. "Miss Dickenson is everything alright?"

"Everything is..." Flash. She gulped. Rumble. A scream echoed down the intercom. As she dived under her desk shaking in fear. Cursing the fact that it was coming closer and that she was alone.

"Stupid Kai." she cried. Hugging her knees close to her chest.

Downstairs

"Mr Hiwatari!" the reception called in a panic. He turned around quickly to find concern upon the elderly woman's face.

"Yes?" he asked

"There is something wrong with Miss Dickenson." she stated. That is all Kai needed to hear. He ran up the stairs completely forgetting about the lifts. Which would have been faster. Pushing past people on the packed stairs slamming each door that got in his way. Those who saw him coming moved out of the way. Finally he made it. He slammed open the office door without thinking of multiple possibilities. His hawk like eyes scanned the room to find no one there. "Kai?" he heard a faint whimper.

"Yes?" he asked

"You..." another flash filled the room followed by a rumble fast in tow. A panicked voice filled the room. Before another second could pass he rushed to her desk side to see her shoes sticking out. A small smile of amusement crept upon his face.

"I'll be right back alright?" he asked

"Mmm." was all that escaped her pursed lips.

He went straight to were he kept supplies form when Kia came to the office for an hour or two. Kai yanked the soft fleece blanket from under the toys then rushed back to under Amy's desk. "Here." he smiled softly. As he wrapped the blanket around her. Rumble. She shot forward hiding her face within his chest. With tears now staining his shirt along with her cheeks. He could feel her trembling form against him. He delicately wrapped his arms around her. Then slowly rubbed a hand up and down her back in a soothing method. "You know the receptionist was very worried about you...The way she was talking it sounded as though you had been kidnapped." Kai stated trying to distract her thoughts. A muffled teary laugh filled his ears. Kai then felt a soft hand through the material of his shirt press against his heart.

"So you ran all the way..." RUMBLE, "Epp!" She grasped his shirt tightly. Her fist shaking due to both fear and by how tight she was griping to his shirt.

"Yes I ran all the way up here to make sure you was alright....We cannot have our female boss vanishing can we?" She shook her head in his chest, finally resting with her right ear rested against his heart. He gently moved a hand away from her back to cover her eyes. "Who would have though that the fearless Amy Dickenson was scared of a little storm." he smiled

"Everyone is scared of something." she whispered

A smile appeared upon his face. Gently he rested his face on top of her head. Without thinking he placed a kiss upon her head.

**Meanwhile at Amy's home**

"What the hell are you two doing?" Pamblemouse asked

"Well..." Pablo smirked

"We are doing a thunder storm dance." Milo smirked even bigger.

"But Amy's scared of storms." Emilia gasped

"That is the whole idea." Palo smirk grew as big as her twins.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble and my amusement but your little revenge plan isn't working." Zeke taunted

Both of the girls froze and with their eyes shot daggers at him.

"Don't listen to the party popper there could be a storm at where she is working since it is a good few miles away from here." Papillon stated

"Can I join in?" Emilia asked

"Don't you like her?" Milo asked

"Yes but this looks like fun." Emilia smiled.

* * *

**Well I learnt something new from this chapter make sure your not in a skyscraper like building during a thunder storm Hehehe**

**Any way please review**


	16. Chapter 16 Halo

**Ok i would love to thank those who have read this story up to this point and have reviewed. It means a lot to me since this story has taken years to get to this point. Due to the main drafts and versions over the years. Those who have read the earlier versions would know what I am on about....We anyway this is called Halo because this song really inspired me to start writing again after recent events. Any way enough about me lets get on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 16 Halo**

Zeke watched the silhouette that stood upon the balcony attached to their room. A small yet simple smile was brushed upon his face as he watched the cool yet gentle breeze brush against the silhouette. Causing her hair to whisk away to reveal her small porcelain like neck. Her clothes where pushed against her hourglass figure. The moonlight made her skin look like porcelain. It stole Zeke's heart just one glimpse of her and he was spellbound. "Dear would you like to come in from the cold?" he asked. She turned to face him glowing midnight black eyes greeted him. Her stare was enough to send shivers through him.

"Zeke ...Zeke...wake up!!" a new voice entered his ears. His eyes shot open and soon struck the male that stood with in the room with him. His shaggy dark brown hair which always remind him of a mop being glued to his head. His blue eyes felt as though they pierced the skin as they landed upon you. His black shirt clung to his slim slender frame and his dark baggy jeans covered most of his shoes. "Calon what is it?" Zeke snapped

"This...." and he held a piece of paper towards Zeke, "Is what is the matter."

**Meanwhile in America....**

Amy stared at the room. "Are you being serious?" She questioned.

"Don't blame me. This was the only room I could get." Kai replied

A sigh escaped her lips she was starting to regret coming more and more. Kai let Amy walk in first tugging her wheelie bag in toe. Amy grew more and more annoyed with each passing second. There in the middle of the room was a double bed awaiting to be slept in and a small sofa bed near the window. This was going to be a long weekend she could see already. "I'll sleep on the sofa if you want." Kai then spoke.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yeah I like being near windows anyway." he smiled.

Amy then placed her suitcase on to the bed. Kai walked round to the other side of the bed and placed his weekend bag upon the sofa bed. Then took a glance of the view from the room. "So when is the big day?" Kai then asked. breaking the silence that had erupted with the room.

"Three weeks...I have your invite in this bag...somewhere.....ah ha here it is." she smiled then walked round and handed Kai the soft cream envelope. Which lead him to force a smile as he accepted the thing that will ruin his life. While she returned back to sorting out her bag.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to Kai." Amy then stated. Which led him to turn to face her. Instead of seeing the excitement of her up coming wedding all over her face instead he saw pain. With out thinking his feet led him towards her and his arms wound they're way around her. To his surprise she rested her head into him and also wound her arms around him. "I'd love to come." he whispered into her ear.

Later that night Kai stood talking with the other guests of the party trying to obtain good business deals in a hope of making the future years of the BBA and Hiwatari enterprises prosperous. When he noticed that a few people had stopped what they where doing and stared at the young woman that stood within the entrance who seemed quite lost and uncertain where to begin. "Mr Hiwatari is that the young miss Dickenson that we have heard so much about?" the overly fragrant woman asked. Kai turned his attention at who everyone was staring at to find that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. His breath was caught with in his lungs his heart skipped a couple of beats. "Yes that is her." Kai managed to get past his lips in a presentable way.

Amy noticed Kai standing not so far away from her. Unnerved by the amount of gazes that she was receiving yet she found confidence and warmth coming from Kai's amber eyes. She became great full when Kai came and rescued her from the many eyes of the older and desperate bachelors who we're trying to marry fast to be able to take over the family business. "Thank you." Amy whispered.

"For what?" Kai asked

"Saving me from those glaring eyes." she replied. Kai stared down into her eyes. Only to be able to see love and compassion filling them. "It was...." he paused trying to find the right words and trying not to slip up, "...nothing." he stated. Which earned him a smile.

**Mean while in Japan.....**

"REALLY!!" Pablo asked for the hundredth time that day

"Yes Pablo both Amy and Zeke aren't here." Pamblemouse replied full of boredom.

"Don't forget that Kai isn't in the country too." Emilia added.

"Who cares about him no come Pablo lets go seize our opportunity while we have the chance." Milo stated

"Don't you...." both Pablo and Milo ran out of the room, "dare." Pamblemouse stated even though she knew they would go against her no matter what, but nothing stopped her from trying to restrain the prying twins.

**America.....**

It was late into the party most of the people had either left or where still drunk and still partying or simple still trying to get some good business deals while their opposition was weaker. As Kai took his first sip of an alcoholic drink that night his attention was caught by Amy who was sat next to him trying to do origami with the paper napkin. He ended up placing his glass back down before it even touched his lips. "Have you been onto the balcony yet?" he asked softly.

Amy jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. "No not yet." she replied. Not moving her attention away from her failing attempt at an origami swan.

"Would you like me to show you it?" Amy now looked up to see Kai now standing next to her with his hand out ready for her to place her hand into. As she stood up she softly placed her hand in his. As soon as she was fully stood he lead her through the large French like doors and onto the balcony. Amy stared at the surroundings but her attention was mainly captivated by the stars that seemed to shine more dazzling than she had seen in years. While Kai stared at her beauty under the star light. He approached from behind her which lead her to turn and face him. Before Kai could comprehend what he was doing he had placed a hand on her lower back while he softly caressed her lips with his finger tips before claiming them with his own. "I'm sorry..." Kai stated after they broke apart. To his surprise she didn't retaliate or attack him instead she was the one leading him somewhere.

**Back in Japan......**

All of the girls except Pablo and Milo where lounging in the living room watching a DVD with Johnny Depp in. Well that was until the living room door slammed into the wall which made the girls jump a mile. Also leaving the suspect that half of the wall would be missing when the move the door. "Guess what we found!" Two voice asked in unison.

"What?" Pamblemouse asked dreading the reply that was coming.

"A dead body?" Emilia asked.

"A brain?" Cass enquired

Princess DX opened her mouth to say something when... "Nope none of them..." Pablo stated

"We found things from three years ago." Milo added.


	17. Chapter 17 Arguments

Chapter 17 Arguments

Pablo and Milo stood in front of the television screen. Their eyes lit up with a new found knowledge, shock and surprisingly guilt. The girls were submerged into silence. Pablo and Milo stared at each other. Unsure of why everyone was so silent. It was only a book. That held the answers of all the many questions that had been built up over the years.

"You should read this." Pablo stated

"Trust us." Milo stated with wide innocent eyes.

Pablo threw the boo into Pamblemouses lap. Cass's gaze fell from the girls to the hard back diary that laid upon Pamblemouses lap. The intensity within her eyes grew. Emilia stared sadly at Cass. As she saw the anger rise within the girl. Pamblemouse gripped the book tightly. Lifting it up as if she was to read it. The kettle's ping filled their ears. Leaving a short wave of calmness fill them. "Woops I must have left the kettle on again." Emilia smiled weakly. As Pamblemouse kept the diary firmly shut within her grasp.

"This is wrong Pablo and Milo.... I'm sorry but I don't think I can read it." Pamblemouse then stated

Milo knelt at the motherly figure friend knees. "Just see it as one of the many novels you read please." She practically begged.

Emilia stood and faced Pablo. Who seemed like she had distant herself from everyone. "Does it hold everything?" she asked with firmness. Which felt strange and odd to be coming from their simple shy and loving friend.

"Yes." Pablo replied. A harsh and a concerned gazes landed upon Cass.

"Is something the matter ladies?" Cass questioned

"No its nothing." Pablo stated

"Are you sure for it doesn't seem like nothing." Cass added

"I'm sure." Pablo replied yet again

"Girls I'm back." Zeke's voice filled the newly silent void. They could hear him drop his shoes on the concrete by the door. This was soon followed by the rhythimatical padding noises towards the living room. The full intensity of the tense room hit him. Like an ocean wave would knock over a simple child and move the many shells upon the beach. "Even when Amy's gone your all still tense....Women." Zeke stated. Shrugged. Then left. Which was followed by many harsh glares from most of the girls.

For the rest of the pain shaken day. Pablo couldn't keep her harsh knowledgeable eyes off of Zeke and Cass. Watching them. Like a hawk would its prey. Trying to figure out how she had managed to over look the pairs dodgy behaviour. It was right in their faces. The more Pablo though about it the more frustrated she became.

"Is something the matter Sallie?" Zeke asked before taking another fork full of his curry.

"It is Pablo. Nobody calls her Sallie apart from me." Milo grumbled.

"Nothing is wrong." Pablo spoke harshly.

Cass stared at the twins before her with curiosity. "Cass please behave." Emilia stated. Cass's attention turned to the girl who sat the other side of the room away from everyone. Both held each other's glare.

"Have you heard from Amy?" Pablo then asked

"No have you?" Zeke added

"No, but are you sure since she tells you everything?"

"I'm sure."

"Then why does it seem like you hide lots of things?"

Cass broke her eye contact with Emilia and turned her attention to Pablo.

"Cassandra please don't not now!" Emilia demanded.

"Pablo!" Milo screeched

As Pablo's hands rose to her throat. Griping an invisible force grasping for air. Pamblemouse froze in mid air unable to move as hysterics drove through her. Papillion ran to the kitchen trying to find the first solid thing that would leave an impact with contact. Emilia dashed against the room and went to stop Cass, but while in mid stride Milo lunged at Cass over the table. Leaving all contents smash against the wooden floor. Zeke grabbed Emilia by the forearm and whisked her out of the room. Pablo dropped to the ground gasping for air.

"What did you do you freak?" Milo screeched. While cracking Cass's head against the ground. Cassandra laughed hysterically in Milo face. Pablo's demands for air became more demanding and vocal. Sending streams of tears run down many of the girls faces. Tears splashed Cass's face.

"Out of the way Milo." Papillion's panicked voice filled the room.

"No." she screeched

"Milo." With a harsh shove. Papillion managed to leave Milo flat upon her side. Then with a single sweep with the object within her grasp hit Cassandra in her right temple. Leaving her out for the count in a pool of blood.


	18. Chapter 18 Choices

Hey guys sorry I have not wrote anything in a very long time its just I have been super busy with work, boyfriend and trying to sort myself out about things. Basically all lot of physical and emotion work has been done over the many months which has lead me to writers block so many times anyway here is the next chapter.

"Amy you're the best one day you will be queen of the world…" one female voice said

"Your my everything please never leave me I couldn't survive without you my love…" a male said

Tossing and turn in her sleep Amy found no matter how much she tried to wriggle away from the voices they just kept invading her. "Amy shhhhh its alright darling." A kind soothing male voice said. Gently her eyes began to open to see Kai's big sleepy orbs stare into her soul. "It was only a dream he whispered. Worry then invaded her. Although she had arrived back in Japan a mere two days ago she still hadn't let everyone know she was home. Which left guilt wash over she was to be married within the next two weeks and here she was laying curled up naked in her first true lovers arms. Gently he nipped her lip and pulled upon it dragging her away from her thoughts and giving her attention back to him.

"You can always forever remain here my angel." He smiled.

"Kai you know…" she began to reply to him.

"Know what my love?"

"I can't…. Zeke is waiting for me to be married to him."

Gently Kai gripped her left hand and slid the ring off from her finger with a soft gentle smile. "Is that what you truly what or is it the ring that I will present you that you would prefer upon your finger" he questioned. With a blush she hid under the duvet and curled up close into his chest breathing in his scent. Yesterday's cologne and his musky scent from their sin full deeds of that night burnt her noise. "Amy my love why are you going ahead with this when its something you don't desire?" Kai then questioned.

"Because it is my duty." She muffled into his chest.

With a sigh he threw the duvet off the pair of them exposing them to the harsh coolness of the morning air. Then forcefully pulled her up, close into his arms while recovering their bare skin.

Meanwhile

After many hours of scrubbing the floor the girls had finally cleaned the blood stained floor. But still in shock to the fast recovery of Cassandra. Instead of being dead as they naturally thought it turn out she was clean unconscious .

"Good morning ladies." A husky male voice entered the void of silence.

A few good morning were mumbled apart from Emilia's chipper voice broke the trend "Goooood morning." She beamed

"How is everyone this beautiful morning?" he questioned trying to make conversation.

"We are very tired to be honest Zeke otherwise I'm great how is Cass?" Emilia replied

"Resting." His simple reply was.

Silence took over the room. Zeke swiftly removed himself from the room. Emilia sighed and faced the rest of the girls. "Do you think we will be doing the right thing?" she asked. Pable stared at her with kind eyes.

"Yes… it's for the best plus you even saw what she wrote it's something we must do." Pablo stated

"As much as we like to see her suffer it should be from our hands not theirs," she gulped "even if it beyond our understanding it something we must do." Milo stated.

"What must you lot do." A new female voice filled the room.

"Cassandra." Pamblemouse stated "Milo and the rest of them finally understood how important it is that they behave during the wedding."


End file.
